Safe With Me
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina has always hated elevators. What happens when the stairs are blocked off and she and Emma get trapped in one? (Set just after Desperate Souls (1x08) Swan Queen. (Warning for mention of child abuse)


_Safe With Me_

_Genre - Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

_Words - 3469_

_Rating - T_

_(Warning for mention of child abuse) _

_Summary: Regina has always hated elevators. What happens when the stairs are blocked off and she and Emma get trapped in one? (Set just after Desperate Souls (1x08) Swan Queen._

Emma groans as she sees the time flash up on her cell phone screen. Her first meeting with Regina as Sheriff and she's ten minutes late. _That's just great_ Emma thinks with a huff internally cursing TV marathons for making her stay up until 2 am. She slams her Bug's door shut and jogs into the building. As she shoots one glance up to the clock in the foyer, hoping that Regina won't harp on too long about her being late, she collides into another person sending both figures sprawling.

"Ow" Emma whines as she sits up rubbing her now sore back. She looks up and sees the person she's sent flying to the ground, _oh crap_. Regina sits up slowly, shooting her a glare, "Miss Swan could you please look where you're going in future?"

Emma smiles apologetically at her as she stands slowly, "Sorry Madam Mayor, you running late too?" she asks.

Regina nods with a frown as she struggles to stand due to the sprained ankle she got in the fire a few days ago, "The stairs are still sealed off" she explains with a frustrated huff as she fails to find her footing.

"So? Surely the elevator's better with your ankle anyway?" Emma asks as she swoops in, helping her up by looping her arm around Regina's waist as she had done when the fire raged on. She still remembered how it felt to have had the brunette's body so close to her own and since then, well if she's honest since that day at the mine, she's been craving such close contact with Regina again. She doesn't know how it happened. Somewhere between the bickering and the squabbles filled with sexual tension Emma knows she has fallen for the infuriating yet beautiful Mayor.

Regina leans in, subconsciously tilting her head to rest against a leather clad shoulder. She should loathe this woman and yet her increasing thoughts of Emma have nothing to do with hatred. They tend more towards stolen kisses and fights exploding into passion, even more so since the day at the mine when Regina wished that Emma had just taken one step closer to her. "I was waiting for it to be free" Regina says in explanation for her avoidance of the lift. In reality she'd been waiting for it to be completely empty and trying to work up the nerve to actually get inside the cramped carriage.

Emma looks at her sceptically sensing a lie but deciding not to push it given the slight flicker of fear in Regina's eye. Before she question it however, the looks fades away and is replaced by a mayoral mask. She feels the other woman take in a shaky breath as the elevator doors open. "Looks free now" Emma says, "Shall we?"

Regina pales a little before nodding, "Of course Miss Swan, after all we do have a schedule to keep to"

Emma rolls her eyes, "I don't think you can complain Regina. You're late too"

"I'm injured, what's your excuse?" Regina replies with a smirk.

Emma chuckles, "Parks and Recreation"

"What interest do you have in that department?"

Emma laughs before realising that Regina is completely serious, "It's a TV show Regina"

"Oh" Regina says quietly.

They fall into an awkward silence after that as they wait for the doors to close. As they slam shut Regina visibly winces causing Emma to frown in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Fine Miss Swan" the other woman replies through gritted teeth as she moves away from Emma to grip the railing at the edge of the wall.

The only sound in the elevator is Regina's quickening breathing as she struggles to control her growing fear at being in the small space. She can feel her breaths coming out in short pants and her chest tightening. "It's okay" she murmurs quietly, "Nearly there"

Emma frowns upon seeing the usually composed woman shaking and mumbling to herself. Her heart aches at the fear emanating from Regina. She may not know what exactly it is she feels for Regina but she knows, no matter what, she wants to help her.

She walks across the small space hearing Regina mutter "Nearly there" to herself in a childish whimper. Emma nods before repeating "Nearly there, that's right Regina we're almost there" she says in a calm soothing voice as she tries to think of ways to ease Regina's panic. Regina's eyes look up to meet her own upon hearing Emma's voice. As the elevator starts to spin around her she does her best to lock gazes with Emma, trying to ground herself in the Savior's presence.

Emma shoots a look back to the monitor on the elevator, relieved to see they're just a floor away from Regina's office, "It's okay" she says keeping her eyes fixed on Regina's, "We're nearly there."

As she utters those words the elevator suddenly jolts to a halt.

"Shit!" Emma exclaims in the darkness as she searches for her cell phone to try and get some light.

Regina upon the room going dark slides to the ground and whimpers, her hands landing atop her ears as she starts to rock back and forth remembering why she always avoided this lift.

"_I'm sorry Mama" the eight year old cries as her mother drags her furiously down the hallway to the dreaded room. _

_Regina begins to panic further as Cora tugs her closer and closer to the vault. She tries to wrestle herself free of her mother's iron grip as the sound of heartbeats grows louder. Cora turns to with an imperious and irate stare, "Stop struggling or you'll go in for longer" _

_Regina stills looking up to her mother with wide pleading eyes, "Please Mama I'll be good" _

"_You should have thought about that before you disobeyed me and in front of visiting royals no less! What will they think of us now? I'm sorry darling but you know I do this for your own good, if you'd only behave I wouldn't have to send you down there" Cora says in a sickly sweet voice before shoving the sobbing child down the steps and sealing the vault once more. _

_Regina wails helplessly as she hits the stone floor and tries to block her ears from the horrifying rhythm of the hearts beating in the walls. _

_The longer she sits there, the louder the hearts get, a spiteful trick of her mother's to make sure no matter how hard she tries Regina cannot escape from the sound. _

_Her breathing quickens to the point where she's almost hyperventilating, "Mommy" she cries knowing that Cora is watching. "Mommy please" she tries again. _

_All she hears in response is a low laugh and then a rumbling noise. The little girl looks up in terror as the walls begin to move in. _

_She screams in panic as she sees them draw closer to her, another one of her mother's favourite illusions. Regina stands and spins as she gasps and whimpers in fear as the walls threaten to crush her. _

"_No please Mommy let me out. Please I'm sorry, just let me out" she wails as the walls brush against her skin_.

"No please Mommy let me out. Please I'm sorry, just let me out"

Emma freezes at the words that slip free from Regina's lips. Her phone almost tumbles free from her hands as the words hit her. _Oh god_ she thinks recognising what they mean from her time in the system. A tear slips down her own cheek in sympathy as she quickly locates her phone torch light illuminating at least a little of the tiny room.

She walks until she can kneel down in front of a shaking and rocking Regina, "Hey" she whispers softly as she tentatively puts a hand on the woman's knee.

Regina's head jerks up at the contact and her breathing picks up once more. Emma quickly removes her hand as she looks into Regina's eyes, "Regina it's just me, it's Emma" she says as she places the phone beside them.

"Em-ma" Regina repeats with a shaky breath.

"Yeah" Emma replies with a relieved smile, "Emma"

"Let me out" Regina pleads.

Emma gently reaches out for the other woman's hands pleased when Regina allows the contact, "I can't" she says apologetically wincing as Regina sobs, "Please"

She rubs circles on the backs of Regina's hands with her thumbs, "Listen Regina, honey, I can try but I'm gonna have to turn the light off" she warns making sure Regina knows. The look of sheer panic tells her that Regina understands her. She can hear her breathing begin to pick up again.

Regina knows that her next movement will raise questions for later but she doesn't care. At the mention of the darkness returning her terror kicks in and so she quickly latches her arms around Emma's waist burrowing her head into soft red leather for both comfort and protection.

Emma goes rigid in surprise first and looks at her curiously. Now, however is not the time for questions. She can tell Regina needs this touch to feel safe under the threat of impending darkness and so she simply wraps an arm around quaking shoulders, "Sh" she whispers, "I've got you. You're safe with me"

Keeping one arm looped over Regina's shoulder, with her hand trailing up into silky brunette curls, Emma picks up her phone once more. _Please let there be a signal_. Mercifully she has one bar and so she dials Leroy as fast as she can. The line crackles as it rings and she can barely him when he answers, "S-riff"

"Hey Leroy. I need your help"

"What?"

"The elevator in the town hall is broken. Regina and I are inside. We need you to fix it"

"Em are you there? Can't – derstand you"

Emma groans in frustration as the phone crackles before the signal dies completely, "Leroy?!" she calls out frantically but with the signal gone there's no reply.

"Damnit!" she shouts and Regina flinches against her. She frowns when she feels the rapid fearful movement and gently strokes Regina's back, "It's okay honey, I'm sorry I yelled. You're safe with me" she whispers barely noticing the term of endearment that slips out on its own.

"Out" is all Regina says in reply as her knuckles go white from holding onto Emma's jacket so hard and she's beginning to lose control of her breathing again. Emma understands perfectly and moves with her legs outstretched beneath her so she can bring Regina closer, she doesn't know how long it might take for the maintenance team to get here but she knows Regina needs out.

She moves Regina to sit up on her legs and cups her chin with one hand forcing a tear streaked face to look up at her whilst her other hand rests on a blazer-clad back.

Emma takes a deep breath and then some more to encourage Regina to do the same. Once her breathing calms down a little Emma rests her head against Regina's, "Shut your eyes" she commands in a gentle voice.

Regina's eyes take in the dim and cramped room around her and shakes her head fearful of going back to her mother's vault if she dares close her eyes. "Hey" Emma says to bring her back, "Do you trust me?" she asks hopefully.

Regina chews her lip before nodding. She does. Against all her instincts and her attempts not to, she does trust Emma. She trusts her to protect her, to help her and to keep her safe.

"Okay" Emma replies smiling as Regina nods, "Close your eyes, it's okay, I'll be right here"

Regina reaches out to hold onto Emma's waist once more before taking another slightly shakier deep breath and tentatively closing her eyes. She tries to ignore her rising panic and instead focus on Emma's hands gently holding onto her. _You're safe, she's got you_ she tells herself.

Just as darkness threatens to overcome her and send her back to her mother she hears Emma's voice, "We're down by the docks, we're by that first bench on the pier, you know it?"

Regina nods slowly picturing the scene. Emma smiles as she continues to paint the picture for them, "We're going to sit on that bench now Regina, what do you want to do while we're here?"

She thinks for a few moments as she imagines them sitting on a bench. She can think of one thing she'd love to do but she's not sure if Emma wants that. "T-talk" she stutters out eventually.

Emma nods before she slides her hands away from Regina's face and down to her hands, "Okay what shall we talk about?"

"Anything" she replies quickly as she panics at the brief loss of Emma's hands.

"Hey sh look at the waves" Emma instructs. She used to do this for a girl she knew once in the system. Whenever things got too scary for them they would shut their eyes and go elsewhere and for a moment they could be anywhere. They were okay even if it was just for a moment.

Regina nods before focussing on the sea Emma has conjured up for her, she watches as the waves lap back and forth in a calming rhythm that syncs up with her own deep breathing. Emma studies her as she does, noting how young and peaceful she looks with her eyes closed and lost in her imagination, her heart does a little flip at the sight and it takes Regina squeezing her hands for her to remember the task at hand.

"Why don't you tell me something about Henry?"

"Uhm ever since he was little we have Friday Night Movie Night, well we used to" Regina says sadly.

"How come you don't anymore?"

"He got the book and he decided he didn't want to. He didn't want to have a movie night with the evil queen"

Emma's heart pangs a little, even if Henry's theory does out to be true, she wishes he would see that Regina is more than just an evil queen, that she is still and always will be his Mom. She knows he's only ten but she hopes he'll realise that soon. The thing is that even if she can be a hardass or annoying at times, she'll still be the women who soothed his fevers and nightmares and Emma hopes that he still remembers that. She vows to try and make sure he does. She clears her throat nervously before replying, "Maybe we could have a movie night with all three of us?"

Regina smiles at the thought. Henry would like it, not to spend time with her, but to spend time with Emma. Maybe, she thinks, maybe if we do all spend time together he'll remember how things used to be. Plus as much as she might try and deny it the thought of spending more time with Emma does excite her. "Maybe" she answers evasively trying to tamp down her own eagerness for the idea.

Emma smiles seeing the hopeful little upturn of lips that Regina can't control, "I'll let you pick the first movie"

"Presumptuous?" she asks with a small smirk.

The other woman chuckles in response glad to feel that Regina has calmed down a little, although her death grip on Emma's hands remains. She doesn't mind though because it warms her heart to know that Regina believes she'll keep her safe. It gives her hope that maybe she does have a chance with her. "Fine" Emma replies, "I'll pick"

"How about we let Henry decide?"

"You do realise he's just going to pick a superhero movie right?"

"Luckily I have a wide variety of them" Regina replies.

"Oh my god" Emma says, "You're a comic book fan with Henry aren't you?"

Regina blushes, "I am not, I simply have them for Henry"

"Yeah right. I bet you read all the comics too"

"Well I have to make sure they're suitable for him to read" Regina says in her defence.

"Whatever you say Madam Mayor, your secret's safe with me"

Regina smiles and then the elevator jolts once more and she flies into Emma's arms again. Emma smiles softly before running her hand through her hair as she opens her eyes to see that the lights are back on, "Regina, it's okay, I think we're going to start moving again soon"

The other woman cautiously opens her eyes before lifting her head, smiling in relief at the light flooding the space, "We're getting out"

Emma nods, "Yep". She's thrilled on one hand because she knows Regina needs to get out of there and she doesn't want the other woman to have to be stuck here much longer but on the other hand she's slightly sad, what if Regina simply pretends none of this ever happened? Emma certainly doesn't want to.

Regina doesn't brush move away from Emma, not even when the doors open. Normally she would care about her own dishevelled appearance and the fact that she knows she must look a mess. Usually she would worry about what people would think upon seeing her and Emma in such a position. Today she doesn't care because Emma kept her safe and she finds herself reluctant to let go of such a feeling.

Emma smiles at her, taking a quick glance at a bewildered Leroy, before looking back at the woman in her embrace. She gingerly brushes a strand of hair away from Regina's eyes before asking, "You ready to get out of here?"

Regina nods with a relieved laugh, "Definitely"

Emma lifts them both up helping Regina stand on her still slightly trembling legs. She keeps her hand in Regina's, "I've got you" she says quietly squeezing that hand before walking them both out of the elevator.

"Sorry it took so long ladies" Leroy says sheepishly expecting a rebuke of some kind from the Mayor. He blinks surprised when she merely waves her hand and says, "Don't worry about it, just thank you for getting us out of there"

He nods in acknowledgement before going back to looking at the elevator wondering what on earth happened in there.

Emma helps Regina through into her office before sitting her down on the plush couch. "Let me get you some water" she says tenderly reluctantly letting go of the Mayor's hand. At the loss of that contact Regina reaches out to grab her arm, the traces of fear still lingering in her mind. Emma smiles at her before bending down to look her in the eye, "I'm just going over there" she says pointing to Regina's drink table, "I'll be right back" she promises.

Emma hurries over to the arranged refreshments before pouring Regina a cup of water and bringing it back to the still slightly pale woman. "Here, sip it" she instructs watching as Regina takes a few more slow sips before placing it down on her coffee table. "Thank you Miss- Emma" somehow the formality doesn't seem quite right now, "For taking care of me"

"Anytime Regina"

"Do you really mean that?" Regina asks daring to let herself be optimistic.

Emma smiles at her, "Yeah I really do"

_Screw caution_ Regina thinks before she leans across and tentatively places her lips against Emma's. Emma freezes temporarily before realising that what she thinks is happening is actually happening and pressing her own lips more firmly against Regina's. The kiss is soft and slow as Regina wraps her arms around Emma's neck and Emma cups a tanned cheek. They pull apart briefly before kissing again losing themselves in a mix if gentle and passionate touches and kisses for the next few minutes.

Pulling away with a toothy grin Emma looks across to Regina who's wearing a similar relaxed and happy smile on her smudged lips, "Feel better?" Emma asks.

"Much" Regina replies before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Emma smiles at her still holding her hand before she looks up at the clock and sees it's somehow already gone 10. They must have been stuck there later then she thought. "Regina I'm late for morning patrol"

"You'll have to hope you have a forgiving boss" Regina replies with a smirk.

"Let's hope, are you going to be okay?" she asks in a serious voice.

Regina nods before chewing her lip in thought, "It's Friday"

"Huh?"

"Well" Regina says nervously fidgeting her fingers, "If we're going to have that movie night maybe you can pick me up after work and we can all have dinner?" she suggests.

Emma smiles at the suggestion knowing that Regina doesn't want to go back in that elevator by herself. She leans over giving Regina one more sweet kiss before standing, "I'll pick you up later"

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
